


Making A Point

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Making A Point

_Ron didn't fancy men._ That was the first point.

 _Ron couldn't stand Draco._ That was point two.

Harry listened to Draco making these points (and then making them again. And again.) and nodded encouragingly at him.

_Oh, and by the way, Draco didn't like Ron all that much either._

Harry smiled, and pointed out that Draco should, perhaps, have made that comment earlier for it to be at all convincing. Draco pouted.

_Anyway, Ron was dating Hermione Granger._

Harry shook his head. Draco stared at him.

_Well, even if it had been over for the last 3 months, that still didn't take away from the fact that Ron didn't fancy men and couldn't stand Draco._

Harry raised his eyebrows.

_Nor that Draco didn't like Ron._

_No, he didn't. Everyone knew that. It was Fact._

_And just because he was calling him Ron and not Weasel these days made no difference at all._

_And he would thank Harry not to laugh at him._

Harry bit his lip.

"So, I'll mention it to him, shall I?" Harry asked casually.

_What could one do against such persistence?_

"Okay," said Draco.


End file.
